


Sun & Moon

by yangxtwo



Category: NCT (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2 moons 2, Alternate Universe - School, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NCT 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxtwo/pseuds/yangxtwo
Summary: 6 Boys. 3 Different Loves. 1 Story.A First LoveThat Was Given A Second Chance2 Polar OppositesThat Broke Down Each Other's WallsA Drunken MistakeTurned Into Something MoreThis is the story of how their paths crossed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.1

Hendery sat alone in his room, anxiety ridden and probably on the verge of a panic attack. He was getting his college exam results back today, and he was way too nervous for his own good. 11:55..5 more minutes. He hesitantly opened his computer, opening up his email to wait for the message that would make or break his entire future.

He heard his door open and close, already knowing who it was without looking, Donghyuck, his best and closest friend since childhood. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey!" Donghyuck greeted, kneeling down next to Hendery.

Both of the boys stared at the screen expectantly, one minute left. One minute that would change Hendery's entire future. One more minute and he would be able to meet HIM again..

Hendery covered his eyes with his hands, not daring to even look at the screen. He saw the questioning look on Donghyuck's face from under his hand, "I'm praying." he stated.

"Ah!" Donghyuck shouted, catching Hendery's attention. The time had come, it was 12pm.

He started counting down, trying to hype himself up before the reveal, "3...2...1!" Donghyuck looked excitedly at the screen, but to his right, Hendery hadn't even opened his eyes. His smile dropped.

"Hm" he whined, "Hendery.."

"Eh?"

"Don't think too much."

"I'm afraid.."

"I'm leaving then." Donghyuck stood up, making his way towards the door. Hendery whipped his head around, his eyes snapping open, he needed some kind of emotional support

"Hey! Hold On!" he shouted desperately, "Just wait a minute." Hendery's head moved back to the screen scanning the email when he saw 'Congratulations...' His nervousness immediately went away and turned into excitement, he jumped up from his chair and onto Donghyuck, "I made it in! I passed the exam!"

He sat back down have his small celebratory dance, "Ow, my neck" Donghyuck said dramatically. He looked down to see Hendery's smiling face and couldn't help but smile also.

"We'll be at the same university!" he exclaimed, "Maybe we'll even be roomates!" Donghyuck rolled his eyes, he knew Hendery wasn't this excited about being with his best friend, there was also something underlying, or more, a someone.

"Stop it." Donghyuck stated, "Are you happy because you will be there with me or because you'll be there with that guy?" He watched as Hendery paused and plopped down on the bed, Donghyuck doing the same, next to him. "How long has it been since you last saw him?"

Hendery held up his hands trying to work out the time, "348 days...23 hours...48 minutes and now..." He started putting his fingers down as he counted the seconds, "21..22..23..24 seconds."

"Oh my god." Donghyuck sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned his head towards his friend, "Finally, you're gonna see him. Happy?" He nodded enthusiastically.

Donghyuck sighed once more, "He doesn't even know you exist.." The two friends sat there in silence for awhile as the bright smile quickly turned into a frown on Hendery's face. Donghyuck closed his eyes, ready for a nap.

Hendery sat up and sighed, staring at the shrine on his desk he had set up, dedicated to his crush. Nine pictures were placed there, from candids, to modeling and just photo shoots, Hendery had them all. He looked away, a small smile gracing his face, as he realized he would see this man in real life in a few days.

"Well.." he started, "By just looking from a distance, it is good enough, right?" Donghyuck sat up, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, at least you've got a friend like me. This time.." Hendery turned to look at him, waiting for his answer, "I'll help you. Ok?"

Hendery shook his head, a slight chuckle coming from him, as he turned back to the pictures on his desk.

(NEXT DAY)

Hendery started packing as soon as he got up. He went straight for his One Piece collection, deciding which novels to take and which ones to leave. He shrugged and just decided to bring all of them, cause fuck it, right?

He turned back to the pictures on his desk, deciding whether to take them with him or keep them at his house where they will be safe. Grabbing a small clear box, he stood up from packing and went to his desk. He took down the shrine and placed all his valued photos into the container, smiling while doing so.

(Later that Day)

Hendery slowly backed into the parking lot of his dormitory and quickly got out to help move his things, even if his servants were technically supposed to do it. He saw one of them take the clear box and quickly ran towards him.

"I think I'll carry thing one."

"No!It's the boss' orders"

"It's ok"

"Ok then."

The servant handed off the last box to the other and said his last goodbyes to his young master. "If there is nothing else, we will leave now."

"Ok." He responded awkwardly, as he knew they were making a scene as is with his two servants and fancy moving van.

"Please feel free to contact me sir."

"Ok, I will"

"Don't forget to call boss, sir"

"All right"

They both bowed to him as he looked around anxiously, hoping no one was seeing this embarrassingly privileged scene that was being played out. One of the servants bowed much longer than needed. Hendery just wanted to go to his dorm and take a nap he was done with today.

He waved as they got into the car and drove off. He turned towards the building that would be his new home for the next few years, hoping to make it good. But life doesn't work that way does it?

Hendery tripped, knocking off all the manga that was on top of the box he was holding, he bent down to pick them up, when he saw red and black shoes appear in his vision. He looked up slowly, recognizing the person immediately. It was only the person he had been crushing on for a year. He was wearing a black tracksuit and was holding a basketball up against his hip, he looked way too attractive for his own good.

"Great!" the man said, exasperated, "You have servants to carry things." Hendery looked around him, thinking that this boy, couldn't actually be talking to him. He didn't see anyone else, just him. Could it really be?

"Are you talking to me?" Hendery questioned, pointing at himself, this is not how he imagined their first meeting going.

"You think I'm talking to a cat?" the boy responded sarcastically, "You're a grown man, you should be doing stuff by yourself." Hendery was shocked and slightly offended by the words coming out of his mouth.

"It's none of your business?" It came out more as a question than a retort, but he was panicking, could you blame him?

"Pardon?"

"I just meant..." he trailed off, trying to gather his confidence, "that it's none of your business!" He knew he probably shouldn't be talking to his senior that way, but right now he was really not in the mood to deal, even if he was his long time crush.

The older boy stared at him, a disappointed look on his face, he looked Hendery up and down, trying to size him up...literally. He stepped closer to Hendery while the younger boy took a step back.

"Shorty! I just gave you advice!" He was offended by the insult, he wasn't even that short! In fact, the other boy was barely taller than him!

"What do you mean shorty?!" Hendery retorted, "I'm 178cm tall!"

"Well..." His senior looked him up and down again once more, "You're shorter than me." he smirked. Hendery looked up at him in shock. This was not the boy he fell in love with. He fell in love with the caring, sweet, popular boy, not this guy who had a superiority complex and bullied someone younger than him.

"You're taller, so what?" He had had enough, he was not going to take anymore of this bullshit, especially on his first day, "Get out of my way!" he tried to make a dramatic exit by shouldering past him, when he realized he left one of his One Piece volumes behind. He quickly waddled back to the steps, picked up the book and ran off. What he didn't notice was the other boy staring at him the entire time.

"What the heck." he stated walking off to the basketball courts, finally doing what he meant to the entire time.

Hendery still couldn't believe the conversation that he had with him, and considering it was the first one ever, he KNEW he did not make a good impression. His crush may have changed, but his feelings never did. His feelings for Ten, the Moon of the School.


	2. 1.2

After the entire fiasco with Ten, Hendery really needed some moral support and someone to rant to. SO of course, he called up his best friend and they decided to get coffee and talk about their problems. Well it was more Hendery ranting about Ten and Donghyuck listening quietly as he drank his macchiato.

As they were walking down the hallway, Hendery decided to bring up the topic of what happened earlier that day in more detail, "So my first time with Ten was.."

Donghyuck cut him off, finishing his sentence, "A mess?" Hendery whined, knowing his friend was right even though he really didn't want to admit it. The taller boy laughed, seeing how sad his friend was he tried to find a silver lining, plus he told him he would help him, "Come on dude, at least you had a conversation with him, even if it wasn't a good start."

"How?"

"Think about it, it is such a good situation, because after that, you'll battle with him again for sure."

"How?"

"Well..haven't you watched Korean dramas?"

Hendery shook his head, confusion written on his face, from Donghyuck making up movie like situations that he knew would never happen. He kept on going though. "In the beginning, the girl and the boy always fight with each other." Hendery walked along beside him as he was explaining the most cliche shit he had ever heard. He was zoning out and not paying attention at this point.

Donghyuck could tell his best friend wasn't listening to him, so he had to go for the shock factor to wake him up. "At the end, they bang together."

Hendery's head whipped around so fast that his vision went blurry for a hot second, "Huh?!" he was shocked that Donghyuck could say something like that, especially in public where anyone could hear!

"They get together indeed." he took a sip of his drink, a smirk on his face as he looked at his friends reaction, satisfied, he went back to sucking his drink.

"Hey Donghyuck?" he turned back to his friend seeing anxiety written across his face, "I think you shouldn't study engineering. I think you should study scriptwriting." Hendery retorted, his friend had been watching way too many kdramas, he needed to get out more.

They walked in silence on their way to class, Hendery still sad about the conversation this morning. Donghyuck saw this and tried to comfort him, "Come on, it's not that bad." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up."

(Later)

Hendery was late for class, like REALLY late, like 30 minutes late. He had been too caught up in his thoughts that he forgot he actually had a thing called class to go to.

He peeked through the small window on the classroom door, trying to look for an opening and a time where the professor wouldn't see him. He cracked open the door, looking for a seat.

Suddenly, he saw a boy signaling for him to come sit next to him. Hendery didn't move though. The other boy's hand signals were getting more aggressive though and he decided to trust him for now. He opened the door all the way and ran to the seat beside him.

"Thank you." he set his backpack down beside him pulling out his notes for the class. The other boy just looked at him and smiled. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"My name is Kun."

"Oh, my name is Hendery."

"This is Lucas." The boy smiled and waved at him in greeting. Kun continued, "And this is Xiaojun and YangYang, aka No. 1 and No. 2."

The last two waved at Hendery in unison, "Nice to meet you!" They said at the same time. Hendery could tell they were closer than the others were.

"Hey!" all five of them looked towards the front of the class, realizing they were talking over their professor's lecture. "Boys, what are you talking about?" the boys bowed in apology, "Be quiet! Ok! Back to the lesson!"

(Later)

The biology faculty was called in for an emergency meeting in the gym. Hendery walked along with the guys he met in class, apparently they called themselves WayV? He never understood this 'clique' stuff.

The entire class filed in, taking a seat in the bleachers, three of their class leaders standing in front. "Hi, all my dear science children!" all the students greeted back, bowing while doing so. The leader continued his speech, "I called all you guys here today because there is important news."

"Today we have to select our major's Star and Moon." Some students looked excited, while others were bored and knew they weren't going to be picked. Hendery held a frown on his face, thinking the same as the latter.

"In order to save time, I'll let you nominate one boy and one girl. I won't let you out until there is a final result." Many groaned in unison, knowing it was going to take a while, seeing as people probably will fight and having to answer a few questions at the end.

The students looked around, trying to find someone who had that 'star quality.' "I don't know who to pick.." a student claimed. The leaders were discussing at the front, pointing out people that could be good potential candidates for the spot.

All of a sudden, a door swung open, revealing three guys. Footsteps could be heard from far away, everyone turned to look at who had come in, Lucas gasped, putting a hand over his mouth in shock.

It was him, the one and only. Ten.

The 3 boys who walked in were holding basketballs, looking like they were ready to play, unfortunately, the biology faculty was using the gym. The students started squealing in excitement when they realized who it was. Hendery stared in awe at the person who was walking towards them, trying not to make himself too obvious.

"Oh! It looks like we have a special guest." One of the leaders exclaimed excitedly. You could tell the leader was freaking out on the inside. Ten looked like he did not want to be there at all. He just wanted to play basketball, not deal with freshmen.

Hendery continued staring, following Ten's every move. He had a worried look on his face, seeming to be the only one that actually cared about how Ten felt instead of yelling about how handsome he was.

"Stop!" Ten and his two friends turned around when they heard this, "Ten. Come to me now! Don't make me come over there."

Ten turned around slowly, looking annoyed as all get out, he really didn't want to be there. Sometimes he wishes he didn't win that stupid contest because of situations like this. He walked slowly towards the bleachers, hoping to get this over with quickly.

Hendery's face turned into a small smile as his crush walked towards his class. Ooos and small screams could be heard in the background. "Guys, this is Ten, he was the moon of the campus last year! Please give him a hand!" Instead of just clapping politely, the students went into full on cheers. The leader was embarrassed for him and Ten as he could finally see how uncomfortable he was getting.

"Hey! Listen up!" The cheers immediately stopped when they heard the seriousness in the leader's voice, "All of you, do you understand? I said "give a hand." Do you understand? Hand!" The students clapped, with a lot less cheering.

Ten looked bored out of his mind, all he wanted to do was play basketball, not get caught up in this shit. "Can I go now?" he asked the leader, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Wait a minute, since you're here, you might as well say something to them." Ten sighed, his face blank.

"Keep going" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, he quickly turned and walked away before he was made to do anything else. Everyone squealed from just those two words alone.

Hendery was in a daze, thinking about his crush who was so far but so close. How he was squealing on the inside, but would never show that to anyone.

"Ok! Back to business!" the leader shouted, clapping his hands to bring everyone's attention back to him. "Have you chosen one? A boy and a girl?"

Kun suddenly stood up, clearing his throat dramatically to grab everyone's attention, "My dear bio friends," he began, "I, Kun, proudly present... Hendery!" motioning towards him.

"Huh?!" Hendery shouted in surprise, snapping out of his daydream. Kun and Lucas dragged him into a standing position as everyone started clapping for him. "I'm really not the right person for this," he said looking around nervously, eyes finally landing on Kun.

"Shut up!" Hendery snapped his head around to see where the voice had come from. It was Lucas. "You're definitely the best choice! You're handsome, manly, tanned, smooth skin, and your eyelashes are long enough to reach me!You're extremely hot!" he finished, crossing his arms, looking satisfied. Hendery just blinked, not believing what he was hearing, it was all too fast.

Xiaojun and Yangyang suddenly stood up, "That's right!" they said in unison, "Well? Do you guys agree?"

Everyone shouted their agreement, clapping for the newly appointed moon of the biology faculty. "Just so we know were all in agreement, raise your hand if you vote for Hendery." All hands shot up into the air, an overall majority vote for him.

"Well looks like it's unanimous, Hendery, come forward," the leader motioned for him to come down to the front. Hendery hesitantly walked down, well more like pushed by his newly made friends, as everyone clapped around him. This was still surreal to him. The leader of the faculty put his arm around him, "Well we have our boy, what about our girl?"

Yangyang's hand shot up into the air, knowing exactly the right person for the position, "I nominate Yuqi!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards her, "Everyone agree?" Again, the decision was unanimous. Said girl walked down nervously as claps were heard all around her, putting her hair behind her ear, she stopped at the front.

"Well now that we have our nominees, I just have to ask you one question to see if your the right person for the position." the leader informed, looking between the two candidates, "It's really easy, the question is..." All the other students leaned forwards, hoping to hear the question, curiosity written on their faces.

"What does Love mean to you?"


End file.
